


Chantey

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	Chantey

王俊凯一边撕扯易烊千玺身上的衣物一边想，下辈子不当偶像了，谈个恋爱都这么难。

都说小别胜新婚，王俊凯没结过婚，不知道这所谓人生中最重要的事究竟是何滋味，他把易烊千玺顶在门板上舔吻他的耳垂，那里饱满又圆润，透着成熟水蜜桃一样的粉色，咬起来的口感倒像是小熊软糖。

一日不见想做爱，一月不见更想做爱，去他妈的娱记狗仔，做了再说。

易烊千玺被亲得发懵，刘海也被王俊凯蹭得乱七八糟——这个时候王俊凯倒一点也不像粉丝常说的猫科动物，更像只缺少主人爱抚的大型犬类。就算两人在一起也不是什么新鲜事了，他还是羞于让王俊凯见到自己这副被性欲驱使的模样，仅剩的一丝自尊使他羞于开口求饶，却也换来更多难耐的呻吟和抓着对方泛了白的指尖。

王俊凯缓缓抬起易烊千玺的下巴，舌头轻而易举地钻进对方的口腔搜刮，易烊千玺只觉得自己浑身都是软的，像海上漂泊着，孤苦无依的船，任由海浪肆虐翻腾。房间内的灯光也越发晃眼，他伸手在墙上胡乱摸索，被王俊凯先一步制住手腕，“都这么多天没见面了，宝宝不想多看看哥哥吗？”易烊千玺没力气应答，呜呜咽咽回了几个单音后，便也由着他来。王俊凯盯着易烊千玺蒙着水汽一样的小鹿眼睛，浅色的眼瞳映着他自己，顿时心理上的占有欲高涨了许多。

那双平时只会淡淡一瞥的，永远清明的漂亮眼睛，只有在他面前时才会变成这副乖顺又色情的模样。

这是只属于他的易烊千玺。

不清楚是什么在作祟，可能是荷尔蒙，可能是骨子里就有的征服本能，也可能单纯是家里刚买的洗发水味道很好闻，清爽又干净，让他有种亵渎中世纪所谓圣子一类人物的快感，王俊凯将沾了润滑剂的手指一根一根伸进易烊千玺的小穴搅动，满意地在听着怀里的人控制不住地哭喊时吻去他眼角滑出的泪水，小朋友即便经历过类似这般情事也依旧表现得青涩，双腿越发夹紧了他的腰，王俊凯甚至能感受到隔着一层衬衫布料挠着他的，因为顶到了舒服的点而蜷缩起来的脚趾。

可小孩儿总心口不一，王俊凯把手指抽出来时，穴口还恋恋不舍地一张一合，润滑剂顺着大腿根流到了脚踝，黏黏糊糊，把地板都滴出了一片泥泞，王俊凯也干脆，顺势抬起易烊千玺的腿就要往里刺，直把易烊千玺吓得在他背上挠出一道红印，“你...你又不带套..."王俊凯也就脸上装着无辜，下半身反而加快了操干，易烊千玺被顶得失神，好像体内阴茎的形状都能隔着肚皮透出来一样。

北京的天气明明已经入了秋，这会儿关上门又越发闷热，空气压着两人纠缠在一起的身躯，王俊凯这会儿又不满足于正面进入的深度，抓着易烊千玺的腰侧将人翻过来背对自己。易烊千玺只感觉到一阵天旋地转，那根东西又硬又烫，带着穴肉绞动了一圈，嘴里的话也早就不经大脑思考就伴着嗯嗯啊啊的单音讲出来，后入一下子实在太深了，他像浑身过了一阵电流，本能地仰起头寻求更多的氧气，王俊凯的唇也追了过来，唇舌挑逗的戏码今夜已经数不清是第几回。

谈恋爱的人久别重逢总是没个消停，王俊凯把人面向自己圈在怀里，惩罚似的将挺动的速度放缓，很快等来了小朋友迷迷糊糊又急不可待的邀请。易烊千玺单手攀着王俊凯的肩膀，抓着王俊凯的阴茎就要往下坐，弄了几次都从穴口滑开，他委屈地瘪瘪嘴再尝试，好不容易对准了，王俊凯却没忍住掰开他的两瓣臀肉往里蛮干，交合的水声刺入两人的耳朵。易烊千玺早就要把精水射干净了，面对新一轮的攻势只能乖乖挨操，一边还在心里骂自己下面那根只和王俊凯熟络的玩意儿。

窗外月亮和星星揉碎了洒在地面上，而屋内的两人不知道。


End file.
